My Sweet Little Nightmare
by ImagineFlowersAndCookies
Summary: Story about Pitch and the guardians... mostly Pitch. Lets just say another story. I don't know if I should do slash... ENJOY!


I **DO NOT **OWN _RISE OF THE GUARDIANS_

New Fanfic, Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter One

As I stepped out of the shadows I glanced around the room in distaste. I would say it belong to a young boy, looking at the toy cars that had dust lightly on it, paintings all over the walls, clothes on top of a chest.

Looking to the bed to see someone sleeping under the covers. The dark blue bedding moving slowly as little snores interrupt the quiet night. But what surprised me was that there were no dreams...

Silent as a shadow, I moved to the little sleeping form and-"mhnn..." it said as a little tuff of soft, silky golden blonde hair which had soft curls pop out came out from under the blanket. "What?" little glaring black coil eyes looking up to me narrowed, his voice full of irritation. "You can see me?" I asked a little surprised "your the boogey man, in whom I'm supposedly fear" he said with heavy sarcasm in the end, narrowing my eyes at the child, _well... I haven't felt any fear... at all_. "What is your name?" he must've been 10 or 12 years old. "Caleb Reese, whada yoou waaant" he whined obviously tired as he went under the covers. "To give nightmares you mortal" I said letting on my own irritation the blankets moved indicating he was laughing "I'm not scared, oogey" another giggle, he was right. No fear. "Do you not fear me?" I asked shocked, Caleb lazily lifted his head, his eyes half open making him look adorable... _Wait!_-"No" and goes right back to sleep, _well forget adorable then_. I began looking around and thinking "where am I?" I thought out loud "Little Johns Orphanage for boys" I frowned that's where I am... I heard about this place, the boys who barely go out, bullied...

"Wanna go somewhere?" I smiled the best I can without looking so scary. I saw the hope flash in his eyes then it was when I felt fear. "I will be punished and bullied if they found out... I-I can't" _punished! _I felt the anger bile inside me, but I pushed down "don't worry, they won't find out, have courage" the child seemed alittle uncertain. Caleb hesitated but jumped out wearing a plaid black and grey bottoms, I lifted a brow "no shirt?" he shrugged smiling "no" I rolled my eyes grabbing a black t-shirt on the pile and rummaged through the drawers trying to find-black socks... "you have a lot of black clothing... put these on or you'll get sick" I threw him the clothing. Catching it with ease "no I don't, well... not as much as you do" I looked down to my black cloak, black dress shoes and black pants. "Why of course I wear all black, I'm the boogey man!" "more like crazy..." he mumbled as I glared "just hurry up before I change my mind, shoes!" I pointed to his feet, he rolled his eyes "okay _dad_" I flinched _dad?_ I narrowed my eyes at the warm feeling in my chest... I haven't got it since Jack was rejected, the urge to-"lets go!" I blinked back to the present looking to see he was ready, grabbing his hand, I stepped into the shadows and suddenly appearing at a park somewhere in the world... it was night time, cool, but not to cold.

I looked to Caleb his eyes full of amazement his little cold hand clutching mine, almost shaking with joy. "Go on" I let go realizing how long I've been holding on. I went to sit on a bench not far as Caleb ran for the park "look!" he was smiling hugely as he did the monkey bars, I smiled as he reminded me off-...I shook my head, _no, don't go there_, "nicely done" I clapped my hands.

_LINE BREAK_

"It's time for you to head back" I held my arms out for him as I smiled with mischief. Waiting for him to jump to me "okay" he said and jumped to my open arms but yelps as I brought us to his room just as he lands in my arms. "That was a dirty trick!" he scowled but I couldn't help but laugh, to actually laugh, I pinch his cheek "did you get scared" I said in a voice you talk to babies with "no" he smirks. It was my turn to scowl "sure, well, it's time to say our good bye, sweet nightmares!" "b-but.." I turned back around to see his eyes were watery and he had a little frown "are you going? forever?" I kept my face unreadable "of course, I have a job, I have to spread fear!" he sniffed, I just wanted to hug-"Fine! Go!" _what? _"what now?" he turns away "_nothing_" I felt fear from him again, but I noticed it was... it felt different... _rejection. _I knew that, but it's-"Caleb?"

"What are you afraid of? Have courage, remember?" he hesitated turning around, his face covered in tears, his eyes filled with uncertainty "I k-know we only met, but I want to l-leave with y-y-you" he started crying again "please, I _hate _it here, they're always mean to me!" he wiped one eye with the back of his hand as he tilted his head a little.

I frowned, as I did I felt the fear become stronger, "hey, hey, don't be scared" I knelt down to his height looking into his black orbs. Taking deep breaths I lifted my light gray hand out to stroke his cheek "if I do that, you can never come back.. to friends... a real, promising family" he looked to the window, then the door as if expecting someone to come, nothing.

I watched his every move. He was about the same size as little Jamie Bennett. He seemed smart... a little too smart. Certainly sarcastic. Obliviously loves the color black and well... he not afraid of me. But the real question is... should I adopt him?

* * *

Review please! Tell me how it's... going... so far... Anyway! I have another fanfic in mind for Jacky!

**_DONT WORRY I'M NOT ABANDONING ANY FANFICTIONS!_**

xoxo, Etoah~


End file.
